with bonded eyes
by MyTwiDreams
Summary: if life gives you LEMONS ask for salt and tequila - if the author gives you LEMONS....well - that's up to you. Don't like citrus fruits....just don't read this


[Disclaimer] maybe I own my crazy fantasy about a certain fictional werewolf....but certainly not the original plot and the characters of the Twilight Saga

[A/N] if you're a minor or prudish or you just don't like graphic lemons - just press the return button on your computer...now...just do it....

......you're still here?! Fine...this is a little lemon fruity one-shot that just popped into my head after I looked at a really hot picture. ;-)

And please ....don't forget to tell me if you like it.

_**with bonded eyes**_

I am a sweet clumsy girl that really cares about her friends and family, but I am a girl with secret desires...that nobody knows about...not even the love of my life....and I'm sure if he'll ever find out about them....he'll probably leave me...

Another little sweet vanilla make out with my hot boyfriend, after a perfect date on the beach.....

I started some moaning theatre that had always worked great with my ex-boyfriend. There was no way I could tell him what I really desired...what I needed...to be able to let go completely.

He glared at me for several moments and than the expression on his face changed from aroused to annoyed. **"Can you please tell me, what this bullshit is about? Do you think I'm stupid? I know that you're far from being ready and this ridiculous fake-the orgasm-thing is almost an insult for me..."**

My face flushed into a deep tomato red color and I felt tears of shame burning in my dark chocolate eyes. As quickly as possible I turned my face to the left side...towards the wall.

Only moments later I felt his huge warm arms wrapped around me from behind. His chin rested on my shoulder and I could feel his hot intoxicating breath on my skin. It sent shivers down my spine. **"Shh....please don't cry, honey. I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything like that. It's...just..I really want you to enjoy it...when we make love..."**

He wiped away the trail of fresh tears on my face and planted soft kisses on my cheek. **"Just tell me how you like it...I would do anything to make you happy in this part of our relationship."**

I nearly forgot how to breath without choking. Do anything to make you happy. If I told him what I really wanted he'd probably freaked out and dumped me quicker than I could put my clothes on again.

My brain was busy working through the usual excuses that I had learned to use in my past. I'm just tired....it's not you....I'm not such a sexual person..... - but they all seemed so stupid in my own ears. He was not so dump and superficial like other males. No way he'd believe me any of those.

So I finally decided to tell him the truth...no not the truth itself, but that I couldn't tell him the truth. _"I can't tell you - please don't ask again."_

He turned me around so that I was lying on my back with him right above me. **"Course you can tell me....I want to do what makes you feel good. No matter what it is about. I'd do anything.....and I mean anything that turns you on..... Fuck it...if I can't give to you what you need, than someday you'd be running right into the arms of someone you can give you what you need....and I would probably have to kill that fuckster..."**

_"But it's weird...." _**"That doesn't matter.....you're gonna tell me by ten or I'll leave this freakin apartment and never come back....one...two...three...four..**

_"Stop...stop...stop....alright...I sighed...I'm gonna tell you....and than you'll leave anyway...I'm quite sure about that, Jake."_

_"I can't relax when I have this sort of vanilla sex...that stuff just doesn't work for me. Why do you think I'm dating a guy who's more than two heads taller than me? I want to be dominated...don't get me wrong..I don't want you to hit me or any crap like that....it's just I need to feel that you're in control of me...I need this to be able to let go..."_ My voice nearly cracked at the end...I couldn't believe that I really told him about my fantasies....smart Bella I thought....really smart...now he's gonna think you're a freak.

**"I'll be right back - and you'll stay exactly where you are. Don't move. Do you understand me?" **The tone of his voice was hard and husky.

A few minutes later he was back with a long piece of black satin in his hands. Without explaining anything to me he covered my eyes with the scarf and the world around me went dark. I felt the touch of cold metal that clicked around my wrists. Somehow I knew I should start to panic now...that would be the normal reaction to my situation...being half naked lashed on a bed with bonded eyes. But I wasn't normal...this was my deepest....darkest fantasy come true and I was going to enjoy every little second of it.

I felt his lips on mine...his warm tongue in my mouth toying with mine. He moaned into my ear while his hands seemed to be all over me. On my waist...on my stomach...on my breasts...on my nipples....on my butt....holy shit fuck...It was as if he didn't just have one pair of hands. It was as if he was having 10 pairs of them. This was so fuckin' good...his skilled fingers where everywhere....everywhere but ....where I needed to feel them the most. If I could have moved my hands I'd probably touched myself by now....I felt like I was melting from the inside out...like wax in a candle....

_"Touch me.....please...._I barely finished to bring out the words..._I need to feel you...please...oh...please.."_

His husky voice was right on my ear when he answered me. **"and do you really think....that you deserve to be touched by me?"**

I shook my head but I couldn't stop moaning loudly...I'd never been that turned on in my entire life. **"Maybe I'll touch you later...if you are a good girl and please me. But only maybe...depends on how good you behave...."**

Than I felt his warm pulsating cock right on my lips...I opened my mouth and runned my tongue over his tip. **"Suck!" **he ordered in a hard voice that turned me even more on than I already was. I didn't think...I just acted...and started to suck greedily on his hard shaft. He pulled his hands in my mahogany hair and started to moan while he still told me what to do with him...how he liked it.....

**"Oh...yeah....you're really good, honey...so I think you deserve a little release yourself...but I warn you, Bella. If I touch your pussy now and you're not as wet as I expect you to be by now than I'll stop instantly...Do you understand me?"**

_"Please....oh ....please....just touch me now....I'm ready for you..I'm so fuckin' wet...like I've never been before....I'm soaking..."_

He ripped my pants down my legs and than so slowly that it felt like torture he caressed my thighs....circeling higher and higher...

And than I felt his warm hand right between my legs. He shoved two long fingers deep inside me while he gently stroked my clit with his thumb.

**"Oh god....you're so wet, honey....so incredibly wet and you smell so delicious....I wonder what you taste like..."**

I felt his warm breath right on my clit as he moved his tongue through the sweet wetness of my lust...faster and faster while his fingers moved inside my pussy. This was heaven..a ...pure horny ....make you see stars in front of your eyes ..sex heaven.

Right in the moment when he pushed me over the edge of my lust he penetrated me and released himself with a few hard thrusts....

I came so hard that it seemed like it would never stop....so hard like never before. When I was finally able to breath again I opened my eyes...it wasn't dark anymore. He had removed the scarf from my face and I was looking right into his dark onyx eyes full of love and desire......


End file.
